Rika Nonaka: NOIR
by sombra de caos
Summary: Historia de crimen y venganza narrada en voz en off, al viejo estilo de las peliculas de los años 40's. Un Oneshot repleto de palabras altisonantes, donde las chicas de Tamers iran hasta las ultimas consecuencias para vengar la muerte de un camarada.


_Mi cuerpo apesta a alcohol barato…me da vueltas la cabeza, ¿Por qué huelo a colonia barata? Vomito un par de veces, ¿realmente estaba tan desesperada como para beber agua de colonia?...la resaca me esta partiendo la cabeza.  
No me acuerdo de lo que hice ayer en la noche, solo se que la maldita cruda me viene chingando toda la jodida mañana.  
La puerta de entrada se abre con un golpe seco. ¿Quién coño me viene a joder? La luz que se filtra por la puerta abierta y el ruido de esta agravan mi migraña._  
-Tenemos cosas de que hablar. -_Juri, maldita Juri. Maldigo el día que se me ocurrió darte un duplicado de mis llaves; La veo sacar unas fotos de su bolso y ponerlas en la mesa del comedor_. –Es Takato, encontraron su cuerpo flotando en la sección oeste del muelle.  
_Takato, pobre chico, no es su culpa que toda la gente que me conoce, termine 3 metros bajo tierra. Solíamos divertirnos todas las noches, Takato, Juri y yo hacíamos tríos en la cama. A veces cuartetos, cuando Henry llegaba de Hong Kong._  
-Fue la familia Kamiya, se muy bien que fueron ellos, ¡esos hijos de la…!  
-No fue Taichi, mira bien las fotografías. –_Señalo las fotos, la hago observar un detalle que ella, aparentemente, paso por alto_. – ¡Marcas de mordidas en su cadáver! De caninos, perros, lobos tal vez.  
-Matt, ¡ese hijo de puta! –_Su grito hace que la cabeza me duela_.  
-No…no grites, todavía me duele la cabeza… Ya nos vengaremos, a su debido tiempo. -Y_amato, pobre imbécil. ¿Qué problemas te representaba Takato? ¿Acaso pensabas mandarme un mensaje? ¿Acaso me vez como una amenaza?_

_Se lo que representa meterse con los amos de este puto pueblo, se que me ganare una puta madriza en uno de estos días…pero se que lo merece por mamón. Seré una egoísta, alcohólica y amoral, pero detesto que se metan con mis amigos.  
El maneja toneladas de drogas, ¿Qué le importa que una fabrique y comercie unas cuantas grapas de coca? De alguna forma tengo que ganarme la vida, estos últimos meses no he conseguido trabajo como investigadora privada._  
-Prepárate, el ya viene acercándose.  
-Tranquila, recuerda que fue mi plan. –_Escucho sus pisadas cada vez mas cerca, intento no actuar antes de tiempo._ -¡Ahora! –_Me encargo de reducir al muchacho, se que Juri se encargara de deshacerse de sus dos guardaespaldas. Si, ella es tan buena como alardea, no le costara mucho trabajo._-¡Mete al imbécil en el carro! –_Observo su mirada desesperada_.  
-¡Ya lo se, carajo! –_Lo empujo adentro del carro, me subo adentro y cierro la portezuela. El chico intenta inútilmente gritar, lastima que esta amordazado._  
-Lo se, tu hermano se va a molestar cuando se entere que te acabamos de secuestrar. ¿Vez porque no debes estar baboseando de regreso a casa?

_Takeru, T.K. para los amigos, el hermano menor de Matt. Quienes lo han conocido, se llevan una grata sorpresa: sus modales, sus rasgos físicos, su carácter, dicen que les parece tratar con un ángel. T.K. "el ángel", así lo llaman; si queremos vengarnos de Matt, tenemos que darle donde mas le duela.  
Nos disponemos a quitarle toda la ropa, le esposamos las manos, y lo colgamos de un gancho de carne. Al subirlo, noto que realmente si parece un ángel, bueno, casi, le faltan las alas. Le clavo un cuchillo, corto la piel y veo brotar la sangre. Enciendo un cigarro, espero que el olor a nicotina le sea molesto._-Si consiguiéramos unas alas lo bastante grande que coserle a la espalda. –Juri negó con la cabeza.  
-Pienso que aun así, algo le sobra a tu "obra de arte." –_Ella tomo el cuchillo y se dirigió hacia T.K. yo la observaba atentamente, mientras se "expresaba"._

Esto me trae recuerdos, viejos recuerdos. De los locos días de OXX.  
El estúpido Gennai atado con cadenas, lo miro con detenimiento, no es más que una pobre basura, como el excremento en mis zapatos.  
Lo torturo, observo el dolor en su rostro mientras le marco el pecho con un hierro candente. La piel chamuscada forma la palabra OXX…OXX, muy pocos saben lo que significan esas letras.  
Lo destruyo, lo voy destruyendo lentamente, pisoteo sus creencias en ese estúpido digimundo, lo hago sufrir de la peor forma imaginable. Acabo con su dignidad, después sigo con sus otros valores, uno a uno son aplastados.  
Los días pasan rápido, Gennai aun conserva su conciencia, la cordura la perdió hace mucho. No es mas que un saco de carne agusanada, el intenta darme a entender que lo mate en seguida, yo le niego su ultima voluntad, dejo que se pudra en la completa soledad. Regreso días después, mojo con gasolina su asqueroso cadáver, aviento mi cigarro y lo veo arder.

La mansión de Matt, construida con el dinero de los desperdicios de carne, los adictos a esas porquerías. Es un terreno muy grande, me canso de solo mirarlo, sus lobos aúllan al irnos acercando a su mansión.  
No nos toma mucho encontrar a Matt, el y sus gorilas nos esperan en la puerta de su mansión.  
-Ya decía yo que conocía esa gabardina, ¿no les dije que era la Zorra de Rika?  
-¡Deja a Renamon en paz!  
-¿Quién habla de Renamon? …creo que a ti no te conozco, ¿Y esta puta quien es?  
-Me llamo Juri y no hablo con escorias como vos.  
-¡Vaya!, tiene carácter la Putita de mierda.  
-no venimos a recibir insultos de tu parte, queremos regresarte algo, si es que todavía te interesa. ¡Camina hacia adelante, bastardo!- _empujo a su hermano a su presencia._  
–tal como lo pactamos.  
-Porque lo hiciste, ¡el estaba fuera de esta mierda! ¡No tenias porque torturarlo!  
-¿Piensas que aun existen cosas puras en este puto mundo?  
-Esto no fue solo por la muerte de Takato, ¿no es cierto? Dime Rika, ¿Por qué cuando la gente como tu ve algo puro, bello y bueno; tiene que patearlo y arrastrarlo por el lodo?  
_Enciendo un cigarro, dejo que la nicotina entre a mis pulmones y le respondo._ –Si aun no lo sabes, nunca lo sabrás. –_Se que aun quedan palabras duras por decir, pero dejo que mi compañera las diga._  
-A propósito, si piensas matarnos mientras te damos la espalda, te recomiendo que mires en la entrepierna de tu hermano, ¿notaste que le hace falta un par de "cositas"? ya sabes, eso y aquellos que tanto se enorgullecen de mostrar.  
-Puedo matarlas y luego arrebatárselas.  
-Hazlo y se lo aviento a tus mascotas.  
-Adelante, pueden retirarse, no les haremos nada.  
-Vaya, si que eres un chico listo.

-Ok, ahora que nos acabamos de jodernos a Matt, ¿no se te antojan unas frías cervezas?  
-Muy bien, pero yo escojo el bar. Las últimas que me invitaste sabían a meados.  
-Por favor, ¿acaso no te gustaron?  
_Si, tal vez esta vez ganamos, pero nos hemos ganado la enemistad de un peligroso contrincante._

-Hermano, ¿Por qué las dejaste salirse con las suyas? Las muy malditas acaban de burlarse de ti, en tu cara. Además, ¿ya viste lo que me hicieron?  
-Tranquilo hermano, ya nos vengaremos. Deja que disfruten de su victoria, tarde o temprano nos vengaremos de esta afrenta…y lo disfrutaremos, como el exquisito platillo que es.


End file.
